The present invention relates to an end measure, and particularly to a stepped end measure which has a support and a plurality of touching or measuring surfaces extending substantially perpendicularly to the support at predetermined longitudinal distances from one another.
Stepped end measures of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such stepped end measures includes a support which is formed as an elongated part with an approximately square or rectangular cross-section having relative great transverse dimensions. It is used in the region of its neutral line and provided there with matching roller bodies which are arranged in predetermined longitudinal distances from one another. Each roller body forms a touching or measuring surface on its one end surface. Such a stepped end measure has many disadvantages. It has an extraordinarily high weight and therefore can be designed only with relatively short measuring lengths. Because of the high weight this stepped end measure is difficult to handle. It is very heavy to carry. The difficult handling must be taken into consideration first of all when service technician must carry such a stepped end measure in a vehicle, take it out of a vehicle and work with it. Another disadvantage a high thermal expansion coefficient. Because of this after transportation of the stepped end measure or after certain time of its use in certain temperatures, a very long calibrating time is required before it can be used again. The measuring reference is not definite, especially when different temperatures take place in machines, devices and the like to be measured. It is also of disadvantage that such a stepped end measure has a high material consumption which involves high costs. In addition, the manufacturing expenses, mounting expenses and calibrating expenses are very high, which further contribute to high cost. Also, the touching surfaces are difficult to reach.